Un verano distinto
by black.einherjer
Summary: Harry vuelve al número 4 de Privet Drive para pasar un miserable verano antes de volver a su verdadero hogar, Hogwarts. Sin embargo, ahora tiene un par de ases bajo la manga que harán que pueda soportarlo. En honor a sus recientemente descubiertos genes de Merodeador, Harry acepta con gusto una parte suya que desconocía: la rebeldía. Los Dursley nunca sabrán qué los golpeó...
1. Un duro revés

DISCLAIMER: HP es de JK y la Warner

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I – UN DURO REVÉS**

Privet Drive siempre era muy aburrido y silencioso a esta altura del año. Los últimos días de Junio siempre resultaban ser muy tranquilos y templados en Little Whinging y los vecinos solían aprovechar el receso de verano para irse de vacaciones.

Sin embargo, en el número 4 de Privet Drive, hoy especialmente no iba a ser un día tranquilo ni mucho menos silencioso. Y es que finalmente había terminado el período escolar y tanto Harry Potter como Dudley Dursley habían empezado las vacaciones.

Eran las 6 de la tarde del viernes cuando finalmente Dudley llegó a su casa luego de su último día de escuela. Su madre lo recibió con entusiasmo.

–¡Duddy!–lloraba de alegría tía Petunia mientras abrazaba a su hijo y lo llenaba de besos.–Mi pequeño ya es todo un hombre que terminó 3° año.

Vernon Dursley sonreía ante la escena.

–Felicidades por pasar de año, Dudley–dijo con orgullo contenido palmeándole la espalda y enjugándose las lágrimas.

Mientras tanto, Harry observaba entre divertido y asqueado la escena sentado en el último escalón. Había llegado el día anterior a Privet Drive y su recibimiento no fue para nada caluroso… o húmedo. Viendo la escena ante sus ojos, pensó Harry conteniendo la risa y las náuseas, fue lo mejor.

Dudley había engordado aún más durante los últimos 10 meses. A pesar de medir 1,75 m. de alto, su ancho había sobrepasado el metro de longitud y su cuello había desaparecido debajo de 6 papadas. La ropa estaba increíblemente ajustada, viéndose sus miembros como enormes morcillas y los dedos como salchichas.

Observó cómo tío Vernon y Dudley se dirigían a la sala de estar mientras tía Petunia servía té y sacaba de la heladera una enorme torta decorada, que en realidad era la forma de premiar a Dudley por pasar de curso, no es que cumpliese años…

Sin embargo, Dudley se demoró unos segundos antes de pasar a la sala, lo que sorprendió mucho a Harry. Usualmente lo único que demoraba a Dudley ante la expectativa de un postre era el no poder correr más rápido. Pero esta vez, Harry vio como furtivamente escondía entre la biblioteca unos papeles con el logo de Smeltings, la escuela a la que iba, antes de apresurarse hacia la sala de estar.

Muerto de curiosidad, Harry se apresuró a revisar los papeles en silencio, aprovechando que los tres Dursleys estaban muy ocupados riendo y comiendo torta en la sala. Finalmente, encontró lo que buscaba y leyó lo que estaba escrito…

No había pasado de los primeros párrafos cuando sintió formársele en el rostro una sonrisa picaresca. Esto era oro puro, pensaba Harry, si tan sólo hubiese una forma de que los Dursleys lo leyeran… y entonces sus genes Merodeadores entraron en acción.

Volvió sigilosamente a su habitación y tomó de su baúl la Capa de Invisibilidad que pertenecía a su padre y bajó nuevamente al recibidor. Con la capa puesta, entró sigilosamente en la sala de estar y aprovechando que los Dursleys estaban viendo el boxeo en la televisión, dejó los papeles en el piso al lado de la mesa de té. Luego, conteniendo la respiración y sintiendo la adrenalina correr por sus venas, se escabulló nuevamente hacia el recibidor.

Apenas unos segundos después…

–¿Qué es esto?–se escuchó la voz de tía Petunia.

Aún oculto por la Capa, Harry se permitió estirar el cuello y observar desde el recibidor. Tía Petunia tenía en sus manos los papeles que Harry había dejado y procedía a abrirlos.

"_Gran expectativa, señores, por lo que va a ocurrir a continuación"_ decía mientras tanto el relator de la pelea en la tele.

–¡NO! ¡NO LO LEAS!–gritó Dudley, blanco como la tiza. Vernon y Petunia lo miraron atónitos.

–¿Qué sucede, Duddy?–preguntó Petunia dulcemente.

Pero Dudley parecía al borde de un ataque de pánico y no podía articular palabra alguna, mientras Vernon estiraba el cuello para leer la hoja.

–¡Ahh, Petunia!–exclamó Vernon radiante–. Es el reporte de Smeltings de Dudley–. Luego se giró sonriendo hacia Dudley. –Pequeño tunante, no tienes por qué ser tan modesto. Debes estar más orgulloso de tus logros–dijo mientras le revolvía el pelo. –Léelo en voz alta, Petunia.

"_¡Y arrancaron!"_

–"**Dudley Vernon Dursley,"**–comenzó a recitar felizmente tía Petunia–**"de 14 años de edad, del 3° curso, ha demostrado a lo largo del presente año, al igual que los años anteriores…"**–el rostro de Tía Petunia se ensombreció y abrió los ojos como platos.

–¿Qué sucede, Petunia?–preguntó Vernon con el ceño fruncido. Dudley cerró los ojos horrorizado. Petunia tomó aire antes de proseguir con un tono mucho menos alegre.

–"**Dudley Vernon Dursley, de 14 años de edad, del 3° curso, ha demostrado a lo largo del presente año, al igual que los años anteriores, ciertas actitudes y cualidades negativas que creemos necesario notificar a los señores padres."**

"_¡Uhhhh, eso tiene que doler! Durísimo golpe."_

Tío Vernon abría y cerraba la boca sin emitir sonido, y miraba de soslayo a Dudley que seguía horrorizado y no levantaba la vista de sus zapatillas.

–"**En primer lugar,"**–prosiguió Petunia con los labios y el ceño fruncido–**"Dudley ha exhibido un total y absoluto desprecio a los contenidos académicos, siendo en consecuencia sus notas comparativamente inferiores a las de los años anteriores. Resaltan alarmantemente los bajos resultados obtenidos en matemática, geografía, lengua, artes..."**

–¡Esto es absurdo!–gritó furioso Tío Vernon. –¿Lengua…? ¡¿Artes…?! ¿Para qué diablos necesita uno saber esas tonterías? ¡No quiero tener por hijo a uno de esos ñoños mariquitas!

Tía Petunia comenzó a sollozar. –Dudley tiene mucho talento… es sólo que no lo comprenden en la escuela…

Se enjugó las lágrimas y dio vuelta la hoja.

–"**En segundo lugar, queremos hacer notar que hemos recibido varias acusaciones acerca del comportamiento violento y brabucón de Dudley, y de su tendencia hacia la provocación injustificada tanto de sus pares como de sus profesores."**

–¡VAYA ESTUPIDEZ!–rugió Tío Vernon completamente fuera de sí mientras se arrancaba mitad del bigote.

A este punto, Tía Petunia comenzó a llorar a lágrima viva ("¡Mi hijo es un niño inquieto pero no dañaría ni a una mosca!").

"_El panorama se ve negro para el local y la afición sigue entre atónita e indignada el encuentro."_

–"**En tercer lugar"**–continuó tía Petunia entre sollozos–**"queremos expresar nuestra severa preocupación acerca de los totalmente alarmantes hábitos alimenticios de Dudley."**

Ante esto, Harry tuvo que poner su puño en su boca para evitar la carcajada. Ojalá hubiese tenido una cámara para poder fotografiar las caras de los tres Dursleys: los ojos húmedos de tía Petunia parecían a punto de salirse de las cuencas, tío Vernon parecía una remolacha gigante con medio bigote y la vena de la sien resaltaba más que nunca, y Dudley estaba más pálido que la leche.

–"**La enfermera de la escuela ha constado que el peso y volumen de masa corporal de Dudley no sólo han sobrepasado el límite de lo que se considera 'sobrepeso', sino que debemos considerar la presente situación como un caso de 'obesidad mórbida', habiendo superado Dudley los 200 kg."**

Tía Petunia aún tenía muchas más lágrimas que derramar. –¡Dudley es de contextura amplia como su padre! ¡Es un chico sano que está creciendo y necesita alimentarse! ¡Sólo tiene un poco de pancita de bebé!

"_El coach no quiere dar el brazo a torcer y arrojar la toalla, y el local mientras tanto sigue sufriendo."_

Pero tío Vernon había dejado de gruñir; por el contrario, fruncía el ceño y parecía estar llegando a una desagradable conclusión.

Apenas recomponiéndose, tía Petunia balbuceó las últimas oraciones del reporte.

–"**Como ejemplo más categórico de la situación de Dudley, queremos hacer notar que no disponemos de pantalones de la talla adecuada para su tamaño, debido a que no existe un tamaño superior a XXL en el mercado infantil."**

Tía Petunia se quedó mirando el informe, absolutamente anonadada; nunca había creído posible que alguien hablara o pensara así de su "cachorrito". Tío Vernon por su parte miraba a Dudley, como si nunca antes lo hubiese visto bien. Posiblemente, pensaba Harry con incontenible hilaridad, reparó por primera vez en las seis papadas, o en las mangas a punto de reventar por sobre los enormes brazos, o en el enorme estómago que caía fofo debajo de la remera, o en el voluminoso trasero que ocupaba casi todo el sofá dejando al tío Vernon con apenas el apoyabrazos para sentarse. Quien sabe lo que estaba pensando uno de los padres más negligentes de Gran Bretaña, y es que Harry sabía que las personas en quien Tío Vernon más confiaba después de sí mismo eran los directivos de Smeltings.

"_Y si, señores… esto parece ser un knock-out."_

Finalmente, tía Petunia salió de su estupor.

–Entonces… Dudley…

Por fin, Dudley levantó la mirada; parecía un sentenciado a muerte esperando el momento en que el verdugo baje el hacha.

–Algo… algo debemos hacer–masculló nerviosa tía Petunia. Dudley frunció el ceño. –Las cosas tienen que cambiar… imagínate… la gente comenzará a hablar…

Aún entre toda la diversión que estaba teniendo, Harry no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de fastidio; la única forma posible de lograr algo de tía Petunia era si hacerlo evitaba los chismes entre el barrio. Harry quería que Dudley cambie, pero por su bien, no porque el no hacerlo supondría un escándalo vecinal para Tía Petunia.

Evidentemente, Dudley pensaba lo mismo… a su manera.

–¡No voy a dejar de comer lo que me gusta!–gritaba mientras agitaba los brazos y fingía llorar. –¡No, no, no, no, no…!

–¡Dudley, cariño! Por favor…

–¡No, no, no, no, no…!

–¡Por lo menos debemos consultar un nutricionista…!

–¡No, no, no, no, no…!

–¡Por lo menos no comer hamburguesas y pizza todos los fines de semana…!

–¡No, no, no, no, no…!

–¡Por lo menos no tomar gaseosa los jueves…!

–¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO…!

–¡BASTA!

El bramido de tío Vernon, además de hacer temblar varios muebles, logró por fin algo que no habían podido lograr 14 años de negligente cuidado: detener una de las rabietas de Dudley. Tío Vernon se puso de pie resoplando de furia; Harry nunca lo había visto tan enojado con su hijo, usualmente el motivo de tío Vernon para enojarse así era Harry.

–Dudley–dijo tío Vernon con decisión–, mañana mismo vamos al nutricionista…

–¡Pero, papá…!

–¡… y empezarás el régimen tal como te lo mande!–sentenció tío Vernon alzando la voz.

"_¡Finaaaal del combate! Humillante derrota del local."_


	2. La dieta y la treta

DISCLAIMER: HP es de JK y la Warner

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II – LA DIETA Y LA TRETA**

La rabieta que siguió a continuación fue quizás la peor de Dudley hasta entonces: gritó, pataleó, rompió los muebles, los ornamentos y dos ventanas, tiró los libros de los estantes, pateó a su madre varias veces y a su padre le arrancó la mitad del bigote que le quedaba, se rasgó la camiseta de la escuela y, para coronar esa actuación, se encerró en la cocina y no lo pudieron sacar de allí hasta la medianoche; para entonces, ya se había comido toda la torta y el helado y se había tomado la mitad de las gaseosas.

Tal vez no fue lo más sensato, pensaba Harry al día siguiente, porque Dudley se despertó ese día con una fuerte inflamación intestinal y estuvo vomitando toda la mañana. El doctor vino esa tarde y no sólo lo puso a dieta estricta sino que también les advirtió a los Dursleys que si las cosas no cambiaban, Dudley necesitaría internarse o en el peor de los casos someterse a cirugía.

Al otro día, las cosas se pusieron aún menos divertidas; con Dudley oponiendo mucha resistencia, y soltando una que otra pataleta, tía Petunia entre sollozos vació la heladera de todas las comidas poco saludables (gaseosas, chocolates, helados, hamburguesas, fiambres y embutidos… en fin, todo lo que le gustaba a Dudley) y la llenó de otro tipo de alimentos, más saludables.

–Aún no puedo creer que nuestro hijo tenga que comer toda esta comida de conejos–gruñó tío Vernon, sosteniendo con asco un paquete de bastoncitos de zanahoria a la hora de la cena el lunes. Dudley observaba la escena muy tristemente.

–No sólo Dudley, Vernon–masculló por lo bajo Tía Petunia mientras ponía sobre la mesa dos platos de ensalada.

Tres pares de ojos se posaron sobre tía Petunia, cuya expresión parecía como la de quien se prepara para nadar en un río de pirañas.

–Creo que lo mejor será que todos… que todos sigamos la dieta que prescribió el doctor.

Un silencio abrumador se apoderó del comedor. Entonces…

–¡¿QUÉEEEEEE?!

Tanto tío Vernon como Harry se habían levantado y gritado al mismo tiempo.

–¡No hablas en serio, ¿o sí?!–vociferó tío Vernon.

–¡¿Por qué tengo que seguir yo también la dieta?!–gritó Harry.

–¡SILENCIO!–gritó tía Petunia a Harry. Luego, se giró hacia tío Vernon. –Va a ser lo mejor para todos, Vernon. Además–añadió tímidamente–, ayudará a tu problema de hipertensión, cariño.

Tío Vernon parecía a punto de estallar de furia nuevamente, pero no era nada comparado con Harry, quien estaba lívido a causa de la injusticia. Y es que además de estar flaco y huesudo debido a 14 años de malnutrición en casa de los Dursleys, ahora lo someterían a un régimen aún peor, y sabía que el protestar sólo traería problemas mayores.

Tía Petunia aprovechó el instante de calma para servir la "cena", que consistió en los mismos bastoncitos de zanahoria y un bol de lechuga sin condimentar. Tras repartir la comida, Harry notó que sólo tenía dos bastoncitos de zanahoria, mientras que Dudley tenía la mitad del paquete para él sólo. De vez en cuando durante la cena Harry miraba a Tía Petunia con el ceño fruncido, quien lo fulminaba con la mirada desafiándolo a quejarse en voz alta por la injusticia. Habitualmente cuando esto pasaba, Harry era obligado a levantarse de la mesa e irse a su cuarto sin terminar de cenar y Dudley obtenía la ración de Harry. Esta vez, sin embargo, Harry supo que mantenerse callado era lo mejor, y se contentó con descargar su furia atacando la lechuga y dejando los bastoncitos de zanahoria para saborearlos al final lentamente ante la mirada de anhelo de Dudley.

Regresó a su cuarto más tarde después del postre (un kiwi para cada uno; con el fin de evitar una rabieta, Dudley obtuvo dos) y casi tan hambriento como estaba antes de comer. Con el estómago rugiéndole, Harry se acostó sin siquiera desvestirse.

Sin éxito, intentó controlar su temperamento; era quizás lo más injusto que los Dursleys habían hecho a Harry en mucho tiempo. Lo peor es que, a pesar de que los 14 años de darle a Dudley todo lo que pedía habían empezado a explotar finalmente en la cara de sus padres, no parecía que estos hubieran entendido bien el mensaje. Y es que matar de hambre a Harry y hacerlo aún más infeliz por lo visto era una consecuencia que sus tíos estaban más que encantados de aceptar con el fin de que Dudley se sintiera aunque sea un poquito menos miserable con su propia vida.

Nunca había deseado más en su vida estar en la Madriguera con su amigo Ron y la comida de la Señora Weasley…

Y entonces se le ocurrió la más sabrosa de las ideas.

Tomó un rollo de pergamino de su valija, un frasco de tinta y una pluma, y redactó una carta para su amigo Ron. Sólo le tomó 10 minutos…

_Ron:_

_¿Cómo están las cosas por allá? Acá no muy bien, como de costumbre. ¿Te acordás de que la semana pasada te conté de mi pequeña venganza sobre Dudley? Si, si, fue muy divertido. Bueno, parece que el tiro me salió por la culata, porque ahora por obligación TODOS estamos siguiendo el régimen estricto de Dudley, ¡y según tía Petunia parece que la única forma de que Dudley no se sienta tan miserable es que yo coma menos que él! Aunque me alegro de que por fin mi primo se dé cuenta de que la vida no es tan fácil como él pensaba, no vale la pena si ahora el precio también lo tengo que pagar yo._

_Por eso, necesito tu ayuda DESEPERADAMENTE. No creo que pueda soportar viviendo a dos bastoncitos de zanahoria y un kiwi por ración. _

_Gracias. Espero verte pronto,_

_Harry._

Copió esta nota en tres trozos de pergamino, y pronto Hedwig partió con tres pedidos de ayuda para Ron, Hermione y Hagrid.

Dos días después, después de un mísero desayuno que consistió en una galletita con queso fresco, Harry subió a su habitación con más hambre que nunca. Apoyado en el alfeizar de la ventana, se pasó el resto de la mañana esperando a que Hedwig volviera del viaje del que todavía no había regresado. Harry había pasado las últimas 48 horas esperando en la ventana de su habitación a su mascota, sin éxito hasta entonces.

Sin embargo, Hedwig volvió recién hacia las 11, y no venía sola. La escena del verano anterior parecía repetirse: cuando la lechuza blanca aterrizó en su habitación, venía junto con una lechuza parda (que Harry suponía era de Hogwarts) cargando tres cartas, tres enormes paquetes… y a Errol, la lechuza de la familia Weasley. Después de poner a Errol en la jaula de Hedwig y ayudarlo a beber un poco de agua, Harry se apresuró a abrir las cartas. La primera era de Hermione.

_Querido Harry:_

_Gracias por tu carta. Estoy muy bien, atareada un poco con la tarea. Ese ensayo del profesor Binns sobre los Congresos medievales de los magos del norte de Italia me llevó más tiempo de lo que pensaba porque encontré un libro en Flourish y Blotts, "Historia de la magia en Italia" de Homero Houdini y no pude evitar añadir algunos datos más al ensayo, pero al final valió la pena y escribí tres pergaminos más de los que pidió el profesor. Espero que no haya ningún problema._

_Ya hablé con Ron sobre los mundiales de Quidditch; está extasiado con la oportunidad de ir. En realidad, yo también estoy emocionada: ¡tenemos la oportunidad de conocer magos de todo el mundo y de aprender mucho de sus costumbres y su cultura! Es una lástima que en Hogwarts no nos cuenten un poco más sobre los magos de otros países. ¡Estoy segura de que tienen hechizos y encantamientos muy distintos a los nuestros, y exploran ramas de la magia que nosotros apenas conocemos! Pero yo no conozco mucho sobre el tema, apenas leí algunos libros._

_Con respecto a la broma, no digo que no te haya resultado divertido y que tu primo no se merezca un poco de disciplina, pero no vale la pena si eso te hace meterte en problemas y violar las leyes del mundo mágico. De todos modos lo que me contaste es muy injusto, así que te mandé con Hedwig unos cuantos bocadillos sin azúcar para ayudarte a soportar la dieta._

_¡Espero verte pronto yo también en casa de Ron!_

_Besos,_

_Hermione._

Sonriendo imaginando la cara de emoción de Hermione al leer sobre magos extranjeros, pasó a la segunda carta, la de Ron.

_Harry:_

_Acá está todo muy bien, ¡papá nos contó que pronto podrá conseguir las entradas para el Mundial de Quidditch, y por supuesto Hermione y tú vendrán! Bill y Charlie también vienen, llegarán acá hacia fines de julio._

_Sí, fue muy divertido lo que hiciste a Dudley, sobre todo con todos los detalles que contaste. ¡Ojala lo hubiera visto! Fred y George no paran de imitar todas las noches las rabietas de Dudley, y Ginny hace una perfecta imitación de tu tía Petunia llorando. Hasta mamá se rio al principio pero después llamó de todo a los _muggles_ por "malcriar a su hijo"._

_No te preocupes si los _muggles_ te quieren matar de hambre. Le conté a mamá lo que me dijiste y te preparó esas tartas que están en el paquete. Espero que Errol no las haya perdido._

_¡Saludos! También espero verte pronto,_

_Ron._

_PD: Si hablas con Hermione de los mundiales, no menciones nada sobre los magos de otros países, a no ser que quieras que te aburra con uno de sus discursos de "es-una-lástima-que-no-aprendamos-lo-suficiente-en-la-escuela"._

_PD2: ¡¿Tres pergaminos de más?! ¡Está loca!_

Esta vez Harry rio con ganas imaginando la cara de exasperación de Ron ante las ocurrencias de Hermione, y pasó a la tercer carta, la de Hagrid.

_Harry:_

_Estoy muy contento desde que Buckbeak escapó de las garras del Ministerio. Además, los dementores se fueron de Hogwarts ya que, según el Ministro, Sirius Black está en Rusia _("Si, seguro" pensó Harry sarcásticamente)_, así que tengo más razones para estar tranquilo y puedo caminar libremente por los terrenos._

_¿Te enteraste? Se están disputando los mundiales de Quidditch; el profesor Dumbledore me prestó una radio mágica para escuchar los partidos. ¡Es casi como si estuviera ahí viéndolos!_

_No te imaginas las sorpresas que estoy preparando para las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, conseguí algunas criaturas muy interesantes para el curso que viene. ¡Espera y verás!_

_No te preocupes por tus tíos, tengo la solución a tus problemas: te mandé unas cuantas tortas que hice yo mismo para que puedas soportar el verano. A veces pienso si no es mejor que pases el verano en cualquier otro lugar que no sea con los Dursleys._

_Un abrazo enorme,_

_Hagrid._

Sintiendo sus ánimos elevarse muy por encima de lo usual, Harry guardó las tres cartas debajo de su cama, ocultas debajo de la tabla de madera suelta, y abrió los tres paquetes de alimentos: ahí estaban los budines de frutos secos y los bizcochos de Hermione, los pasteles de roca de Hagrid, y las diversas tartas de carne más una enorme torta de fruta cortesía todas estas de las habilidades culinarias de la Señora Weasley. Bueno, pensó Harry limpiándose la baba de la boca, este verano iba a ser mucho mejor que el anterior…

Durante las siguientes semanas, Harry tuvo que ensayar su mejor cara de póker para que los Dursleys no sospechen que no estaba siguiendo la dieta. A veces, fingía fastidio, resignación, amargura o mal humor… pero internamente disfrutaba todo lo que ocurría: la irritación de tío Vernon al no tener más que comer que verdura; la forma que tía Petunia fruncía los labios cuando cortaba las pequeñas raciones de alimentos; los ojos anegados de lágrimas de Dudley cuando su plato se vaciaba rápidamente y la forma en que miraba el plato de Harry, quien deliberadamente se tardaba en terminar de comer para estirar el sufrimiento de su primo; pero más que nada disfrutaba subir a su habitación después de estos exiguas comidas para darse un banquete de verdad.


	3. Cartas de cumpleaños

Hola a todos. Gracias por seguir la historia pero lamento decirles que no le falta mucho para terminar; el verano de Harry con los Dursley antes de ir al Mundial y a su 4º año es corto. Todo eso, sumado al hecho de que cuando no estoy ocupado con el trabajo o la facultad estoy enfocado en "Leyendo en Familia 1", consume mis energías para seguir otros proyectos.

Sin embargo, nada de eso me impide actualizar hoy esta historia. ¡Así que disfruten!

DISCLAIMER: HP es de JK y la Warner

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III – CARTAS DE CUMPLEAÑOS**

Así se fue rápidamente julio, con el último día del mes que resultaba ser el cumpleaños de Harry. Faltaban dos minutos para las 12 de la noche y Harry todavía no se había ido a acostar, esperando ansioso a que llegue alguna lechuza.

Hacia la 1 y media ya del día 31, Harry cabeceaba apoyado en el alfeizar cuando notó una figura extraña acercándose volando. Unos segundos después, se apartó de la ventana a tiempo, y Hedwig, Errol, una lechuza minúscula y gris, y una grande y parda de Hogwarts aterrizaron en la cama de Harry cargando tres cartas y tres enormes paquetes.

Esta vez, Errol logró llegar íntegro pero colapsó tras aterrizar y mantenerse en pie dos segundos; Harry supo que si había completado el viaje fue porque la pequeña lechuza gris, que pertenecía a Ron, lo había ayudado. Esta última se veía muy contenta y no paraba de zumbar alrededor de la habitación orgullosa de haber completado el envío. Riendo por lo bajo, Harry acarició a la orgullosa Hedwig felicitándola por el trabajo hecho, y se despidió de la lechuza parda que erizó las plumas altanera antes de partir.

Sin perder tiempo, depositó nuevamente a Errol en la jaula de Hedwig y abrió con expectativa el primer sobre, que resultó ser el de Hagrid:

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry! _

_Casi no puedo creer que hace sólo tres años te conocí y rescaté de esa cabaña en el mar de las garras de tus tíos. ¡Y mírate ahora… has crecido mucho y nos hemos hechos grandes amigos!_

_Espero que esta carta y el paquete lleguen en tiempo y forma._

_¡Muchas felicidades!_

_Un abrazo enorme,_

_Hagrid._

El paquete de Hagrid resultó ser una torta de cumpleaños tal como la que había hecho hacía 3 años: de chocolate, cubierta de glasé rosa y escrito en letras de glasé verde "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY". Conociendo las habilidades culinarias de Hagrid, Harry se sorprendió de que aquella haya resultado bastante buena, por lo que esperaba no quedar defraudado con esta de ahora.

Sonriendo, pasó al segundo sobre, que contenía una postal de cumpleaños con varios dibujos que se movían (unos globos que flotaban dentro y fuera de la imagen, una torta con sus velas encendidas). Dentro de la postal, Harry distinguió felizmente la fina caligrafía de Hermione:

_Querido Harry:_

_¡Muy feliz cumpleaños! Espero que te guste la postal, la compré en el Callejón Diagon._

_También espero que sea de tu agrado la torta de frutas que te envié para que festejes tu cumpleaños como es debido. _

_Es una pena que no podamos estar ahí contigo, pero de todos modos espero verte pronto en casa de Ron._

_Besos de tu amiga,_

_Hermione._

Harry miró nuevamente la carátula de la postal y sonrió aún más; Hermione se había superado esta vez. Abrió el paquete que trajo Hedwig y descubrió en efecto una torta de duraznos y crema.

Limpiándose la baba, Harry se dispuso a abrir el último sobre, el de Ron:

_¡Feliz cumpleaños colega!_

_Espero que los _muggles_ no lo arruinen de alguna manera; George, Fred y Ginny ya dijeron que personalmente se encargarían de ellos si es así. _

_Bill y Charlie ya han llegado, están instalados y con muchas ganas de conocerte. Todos ellos con mamá y papá te desean un muy feliz día. Percy también, y te aconseja que no sigas metiéndote en problemas._

_Mamá además te manda una tarta de melaza de las que tanto te gustan. ¡Qué suerte tienes, colega!_

_Es una lástima que no tengas una radio mágica, los partidos del mundial son muy apasionantes. Supongo que en unas semanas ya podremos traerte… ¡y podremos ver la final en el mismo estadio!_

_Espero verte pronto._

_Tu amigo,_

_Ron._

_PD: Aún no creo lo de Hermione… ¡Tres pergaminos de más! ¡Y para Binns…! Más te vale que no sigas su ejemplo…_

Nuevamente la carta de Ron logró arrancar una carcajada de Harry, que tuvo que ponerse el puño en la boca para evitar despertar a sus tíos. El paquete que habían traído Errol y la pequeña lechuza gris contenía la tan deliciosa tarta de melaza de la Señora Weasley, y Harry tuvo que contenerse para no devorarla de un bocado.

Feliz como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo, Harry guardó las cartas y las tortas debajo de la tabla suelta de su habitación, no sin antes sucumbir a la tentación y separar un trozo de tarta de melaza para degustarlo antes de dormir, y sacó tinta, pergamino y una pluma.

Media hora más tarde, Harry despidió a las dos lechuzas con las cartas de agradecimiento a sus amigos (Errol aún no se había recuperado del largo viaje, y posiblemente necesitaría un par de días más de descanso antes de volver a volar), devoró su porción de tarta, y se echó a dormir feliz nuevamente de poder disfrutar su cumpleaños.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hacia las 10 de la mañana, cuando Harry entró al comedor, los tres Dursleys se hallaban viendo en la televisión el noticiero que informaba sobre el paradero desconocido del "infame asesino Sirius Black"; Harry intentó no reírse, pero notó lo tensos que se habían puesto sus tíos cuando Harry los miró.

Más allá de este gesto, Harry no recibió ningún tipo de saludo o reconocimiento por haber entrado al comedor. Esto no lo sorprendió, puesto que ese año desde que Harry había vuelto de Hogwarts los Dursleys tendían a ignorarlo la mayor parte del tiempo. (Ayudaba quizás que Harry tuviese un ex convicto como padrino). Tampoco nadie dijo nada de su cumpleaños, lo cual tampoco lo molestó: desde que comenzó a ir a Hogwarts, los Dursleys se esforzaban por ignorar su cumpleaños.

Otra preocupación tenía Harry por entonces, y es que haber escuchado hablar de Sirius por la tele le provocó un sentimiento encontrado; por un lado, se sintió feliz de escuchar que aún seguía escabulléndose del Ministerio, pero por el otro se sentía intranquilo sin recibir noticias de su padrino desde aquella tarde en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Además, le había escrito contándole detalladamente la broma que le había hecho a Dudley esperando recibir alguna felicitación por su inteligencia aplicada a las bromas, al igual que los Merodeadores.

La única esperanza de recibir alguna señal de vida de Sirius era que hoy le enviara a Harry una felicitación por cumplir años. Por lo tanto, se contentó con tomar su pomelo rápidamente y volver a su habitación para tener un desayuno real y esperar la tan ansiada carta, la única que podría alegrarlo aún más.

Sin embargo, hacia la tarde no había llegado ninguna carta más y el día transcurrió sin sobresaltos, sin contar el estallido de rabia de Dudley al mediodía por la col hervida que había preparado tía Petunia, algo que solía ser cada vez más común las últimas semanas.

A pesar de haber pasado un mes de su inicio, la dieta de Dudley no parecía ir bien; al menos Harry no veía resultados en el cuerpo de su primo. Lo más sospechoso es que, cada vez más seguido, Dudley pasaba largos períodos fuera de casa y solía excusarse con sus padres diciendo que se iba a encontrar con sus amigos del vecindario. Sin embargo, Harry suponía que en secreto frecuentaba locales de comida chatarra en los que se gastaba la mensualidad como lo había hecho los últimos tres veranos.

Además de estas, las razones de Harry para sospechar eran que las escusas de Dudley sonaban cada vez más inocentes y repetitivas para cualquiera con medio ápice de desconfianza, algo que tía Petunia y tío Vernon carecían en lo absoluto tratándose de su hijo (tomar el té con Piers y pasar la tarde estudiando con Malcolm eran las excusas más comunes). Además, Harry había notado que esas escapadas solían darse luego de que Dudley protestara abiertamente por su dieta y se rehusara a seguir comiendo. Por si eso no bastara, el misterioso aroma a frito que despedía Dudley cada vez que regresaba a su casa era un indicio que sólo podía ser ignorado por personas como Vernon y Petunia...

Harry sólo necesitaba una prueba material y lograría jugársela nuevamente a su primo, por todos esos años de acoso y de hacerle la vida imposible.

Sumido estaba Harry en una posible retribución que no notó al enorme pájaro multicolor entrar volando por la ventana hasta que un potente graznido lo hizo saltar de la cama y caer de cara al piso. Poniéndose de pie y mascullando algunas de las palabrotas preferidas de Tío Vernon, Harry vio por primera vez un guacamayo rojo pavoneándose en su habitación, para indignación de Hedwig. Sabía lo que era, lo había visto una vez en el zoológico, pero lo más raro era qué estaba haciendo en Inglaterra, en su habitación… ¡y con una carta en la pata!

Al ver esto, Harry se apresuró a desatar la carta del ave. El guacamayo luego abrió las alas orgullosamente y se acercó al bebedero a tomar agua, pero al ver los ojos amenazantes de Hedwig, se lo pensó mejor y salió volando rápidamente.

Riendo y acariciando a Hedwig, Harry abrió la carta. Finalmente, Sirius había dado señales de vida:

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry!_

_Lamento no poder comunicarme contigo antes. Intento no llamar demasiado la atención, recuerda que todavía estoy fuera de la ley._

_¿Cómo te están tratando tus tíos en tu cumpleaños? Espero que mejor que lo usual._

_Fue muy divertido lo que hiciste con tu primo, me recordó a las cosas que hacíamos en Hogwarts. Me alegra que te estés divirtiendo para variar y que uses la capa de James para continuar con el legado Merodeador._

_Recuerda que si algo no anda bien, sólo tienes que escribirme una carta y enseguida me pondré en contacto contigo._

_Sirius._

_PD: Creí que no ibas a tener una torta de cumpleaños como correspondía, así que te mandé la mejor que pude encontrar._

Harry levantó la vista y reparó por primera vez en un enorme paquete algo arrugado en el lugar donde había aterrizado el guacamayo. Abrió el paquete temblando de emoción y quedó boquiabierto. Adentro se encontraba una suculenta torta de chocolate con un extraño dulce de color caramelo, que según había escuchado se llamaba dulce de leche y era de Sudamérica.

Mientras cortaba un pedazo generoso de torta y guardaba el resto, Harry releyó varias veces el contenido de la carta bebiéndose todas las palabras de Sirius. _Lamento no poder comunicarme contigo antes…_ lógico, estaba viajando al otro lado del Atlántico. _Intento no llamar demasiado la atención…_ claro, por eso mandó la carta a través de un pájaro poco llamativo y muy común en Gran Bretaña. _Fue muy divertido lo que hiciste con tu primo, me recordó a las cosas que hacíamos en Hogwarts. Me alegra que te estés divirtiendo para variar y que uses la capa de James para continuar con el legado Merodeador…_ Estas cosas le gustaban a Harry, que le hablen de sus padres en Hogwarts, más allá de lo mucho que se parece él a ambos. _Recuerda que si algo no anda bien, sólo tienes que escribirme una carta y enseguida me pondré en contacto contigo…_ no mientras esté cuerdo y tenga pleno uso de razón. De ninguna manera sería él quien haría a Sirius volver a Gran Bretaña en donde los dementores lo estarían esperando y no precisamente con los brazos abiertos.

De todos modos, releyó la carta varias veces antes de guardarla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y disfrutar una tarde de cumpleaños como corresponde con el trozo de torta de Sirius.


	4. La broma final (parte 1)

¡Hola a todos! La historia va tomando forma y nos acercamos al final. Es triste, pero como ya les dije: el verano del 4º libro en casa de los Dursleys es corto.

Bueno, no los detengo mas.

DISCLAIMER: HP es de JR y la Warner.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV - LA BROMA FINAL (PARTE 1)**

Aquel día, el humor de Harry estuvo por las nubes. Disfrutó pasar la tarde de su cumpleaños como se merecía: degustaba cada bocado de torta imaginándose la vena palpitante de Tío Vernon, la expresión miserable de Dudley, los labios fruncidos de Tía Petunia... en fin, las caras de los Dursleys cuando tenían que soportar la "comida de conejo" (como Tío Vernon la llamaba) que el doctor le había recetado a Dudley.

Lo malo era que Harry tenía que fingir muchísimo que no se lo estaba pasando en grande. Esa misma noche no pudo evitar bajar a cenar de muy buen humor, lo que provocó que se olvidara de poner un falso gesto adusto cuando Tía Petunia le sirvió su plato de comida (el cual era la mitad de lo que comía Dudley). Tío Vernon lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

–No sabía que te gustaba tanto el repollo hervido, muchacho.

Harry tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de su error y en hacer desaparecer su sonrisa.

–Ehh… pues tengo hambre–dijo simplemente antes de comenzar a atacar el horrible vegetal en su plato, ante las miradas inquisitivas de su primo.

Durante toda la cena, los tres Dursleys no dejaron de mirar a Harry de soslayo, como esperando que dijera o hiciera algo inesperado, pero el pelinegro simplemente se contentó con terminar su plato de repollo (con cierta dificultad ya que era asqueroso). Finalmente, Tío Vernon se aclaró la garganta.

–Bueno, familia. Como todos sabemos, hoy es un día especial.

Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas en su cumpleaños, y no iba a darle el gusto a su tío de sorprenderse. Tío Vernon volvió a aclararse la garganta para llamar la atención de todos los presentes, y Harry tuvo que resistir el impulso de rodar los ojos antes de darle el gusto y levantar la vista.

–Como Dudley se ha portado de maravilla con la dieta a lo largo de este mes, y además ha aprobado las materias que tenía pendiente, hoy le permitiremos romper con la dieta: ¡le permitiremos comer helado!–finalizó con júbilo y Dudley soltó un rugido de felicidad, mientras Tía Petunia sacaba del freezer un potecito de helado de frambuesa, sólo para Dudley.

Harry soportó estoicamente la visión repugnante de ver a Dudley comiendo helado y sonriéndole como idiota; ya tendría tiempo él de desquitarse con una comida como correspondía y un buen pedazo de tarta de melaza de postre. Mientras Tío Vernon miraba el noticiero de la noche y Tía Petunia lavaba los platos, aprovechó para levantarse de la mesa y volver a su cuarto, ajeno a que los ojos de cerdito de Dudley lo seguían muy de cerca.

Ya en su cuarto, Harry aprovechó rápidamente para sacar de debajo de la tabla de madera un pastel de carne y un trozo de la tarta de melaza, todas cortesía de la Señora Weasley. Harry sabía que si se habían mantenido en buen estado y frescas era debido al encantamiento de perdurabilidad que la Señora Weasley les había echado; no lo sabía al principio, pero haber hecho la tarea de Encantamientos este verano le había dado un mayor conocimiento sobre la materia.

De repente, un ruido en la escalera hizo que su corazón se detenga por unos segundos, con la tarta de carne a medio comer en la mano. El último escalón de la escalera siempre crujía, y más cuando Dudley lo pisaba, y efectivamente oyó luego de un segundo la voz de su primo excusándose con sus padres de que terminaría el helado en su habitación ¡Su primo Dudley venía en camino, y Harry se había olvidado de cerrar la puerta!

Con el corazón latiéndole furiosamente, repasó rápidamente sus posibilidades:

1) _Cerrar la puerta_. Ni pensarlo; tardaría mucho en ponerse de pie con ambas tortas en su regazo y posiblemente Dudley sospecharía de lo abrupto que eso sería.

2) _Esconder las tortas debajo de la tabla_. Tampoco; era difícil lograr meter las tortas y además cerrar la tabla antes de que Dudley pase por la puerta de su habitación y lo vea _in fraganti_.

Finalmente, dio con la solución: ¡la capa de Invisibilidad de su padre se hallaba tirada en el piso a pocos centímetros! Evidentemente la había sacado sin querer cuando sacó las tortas de debajo de la tabla. ¡Y justo a tiempo! Logró cubrir las tortas con la tabla cuando su primo finalmente pasó por su cuarto comiendo helado. Se detuvo para mirarlo socarronamente mientras degustaba su postre.

–Apuesto a que te gustaría un poco de esto, ¿no?–le preguntó mordazmente recostado sobre el alfeizar–. ¿Tienes hambre, enano?–volvió a burlarse mientras lamía la cuchara.

–Realmente sé que tú no lo tienes–repuso Harry entrecerrando los ojos, su ritmo cardíaco apenas regresando a la normalidad. –¿Qué fue hoy a la tarde? ¿Pizza en _Lo de Luigi_ o hamburguesas en _Cheese N' Chips_?

Dudley abrió los ojos como platos.

–¿Cómo… cómo lo…?

–Por favor–replicó Harry, revoleando los ojos–. ¿Crees que soy como tus padres? En ningún momento me tragué el cuento del niño bueno.

Dudley se puso rojo de furia.

–Pues no veo que tú estés sufriendo mucho con la dieta. Hoy te vi muy contento para el día que es–agregó entrecerrando los ojos.

–Bravo–aplaudió sarcásticamente Harry–, veo que al fin aprendiste los días de la semana.

–¡Quiero decir que sé que hoy es tu cumpleaños!–espetó Dudley impaciente–. ¡Y si estás tan contento es porque tus odiosos amigos se han acordado y te han enviado algo! ¿Qué es, una torta?–preguntó recorriendo la habitación con ojos codiciosos.

–Bueno–dijo Harry, algo tenso–, fíjate por ti mismo y dime si ves algo diferente.

Por suerte, a Dudley le bastó unos segundos de recorrido visual por la habitación antes de encogerse de hombros.

–Bueno–dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa–, evidentemente sigues siendo un fenómeno aún entre fenómenos.

Dudley se rió de su propio chiste y salió de la habitación, no sin antes sacarle la lengua a su primo. Harry se apresuró a cerrar la puerta con todo y trabar la puerta antes de sentarse nuevamente en el piso. Ya no tenía hambre, más bien se sentía asqueado por todo: por la adrenalina que aún tenía, por la injusticia de sus tíos, pero más que nada por las burlas de su primo que parecía no haber aprendido la lección. Además de todo, tenía el descaro de no negar sus incursiones y como si fuese poco había intentado robarle su regalo de cumpleaños, de haberlo encontrado.

Se obligó a terminarse la tarta de carne pero guardó el trozo de tarta de melaza nuevamente debajo de la cama. Y cuando se disponía a guardar la capa de Invisibilidad, notó que la tarta había manchado un pequeño lugar de la alfombra.

Y entonces vino a su mente la mejor de las retribuciones para su primo…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tuvo que pasar un par de semanas antes de que Harry pudiese consumar su pequeña travesura. Entre tanto, le envió una carta a Sirius. En la misma, además de preguntarle sobre su exilio, le pedía consejos sobre cómo hacer la broma. La respuesta de Sirius no se hizo esperar: llegó en forma de otro guacamayo multicolor de enorme tamaño, que casi no pudo pasar por la ventana.

–Gracias–le dijo Harry al pájaro, dándole una golosina para aves.

–_Gracias… ¡prrr!_–repitió el loro antes de extender orgullosamente las alas y salir volando nuevamente con el dulce en la boca. Hedwig erizó las plumas indignada, al menos hasta que Harry puso en su jaula la mitad de la tarta de carne que todavía tenía y comenzó a devorarla muy contenta.

Riendo, Harry abrió la carta de Sirius y la leyó:

_Querido Harry:_

_Está todo de maravilla por aquí. Como te dije antes, intento mantener un perfil bajo en mi exilio. ¡Pero eso no me impide divertirme! Me afeité y corté el pelo, y pude disfrutar de lo que aquí llaman "_carnaval_", en el que uno va disfrazado y baila toda la noche. ¡Es fantástico! Pero bueno… luego tendré tiempo de contarte todo lo que hice aquí. ¡La broma es más importante! _

_Lo primero que debes tener en cuenta es que la víctima nunca debe saber qué la golpeó: nunca debe saber que fuiste tú el que se la jugó la broma, lo mejor es que piense que el que metió la pata fue él. _

_Lo segundo que vos tenés que conocer es lo que hace, donde va, cuando viene, todo lo que tiene que ver con su vida. Todo eso es muy importante, porque es la diferencia entre triunfo y fracaso. Todo debe ser milimétrico. ¡No exagero! Bueno, quizás un poco… pero no puedes estar seguro nunca. _

_Lo tercero que debes asegurarte es que sea MUY evidente, que no tenga forma de negar nada, de esconder nada. No creo que necesite entrar más en detalles, sabes bien de lo que hablo._

_Sin más que decir, me despido Harry. Me alegra saber que resultaste ser todo un Merodeador. ¡James estaría orgulloso!_

_Un abrazo muy fuerte,_

_Sirius. _

Nuevamente, la carta de Sirius logró arrancarle una sonrisa radiante. Sin duda, su padrino debía estar divirtiéndose a lo grande en donde sea que estuviese. Con respecto a la broma… bueno, era más o menos lo que estaba pensando. Lo único es que tendría que vigilar más de cerca los movimientos de Dudley para poder planear la broma y que no quede nada suelto.

Ya tenía planeado casi todo: el lugar, el móvil, el cuerpo del delito, la coartada… ¡si hasta parecía un criminal a punto de planear un robo a un banco!

Pero Harry no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente. Dudley nunca sabrá qué lo golpeó…


End file.
